


Naked shirt

by ShinningDiamond



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Klaus is obviously 18 yrs or older here, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: Noe, a girl created by a  work of mine called Rewarding games(you), spies on Klaus masturbate and soon they will confront each other.





	Naked shirt

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty one shot inspired by my lack of inspiration of my other works. Enjoy. Can be a reader insert if you wish???

Noe never meant to become this obsessed with Klaus. She really did try to avoid him the second that she started to develop feelings for him, but her body craved for him every night

 

And so every night she hid under the covers and touched herself. Her favorite part of her body was her chest. She just loved how her fingers would slowly go over the mountains on her chest, teasing her nipples till the heat started to boil her lower regions. It was an absolute thrill to get her body worked up and then leave it wanting and pleading for release, only for it to be dissapointed. Noe knew that she wasn't the only one that loved to explore her body's desires. 

Klaus loved to touch himself as well. He would go slow at first, starting at the base of his neck. He would pay extra attention to his nipples, and would harshly pull and tug at them till they were bright red. Klaus would never look at himself, for he preferred to surprise himself. It was a thrill to experience his body jolt every time his thumb brushed over his slit. One time Noe had caught him in the act. The boy always took too long pleasuring himself so it was bound to happen, but Klaus didn't know that she was listening. Noe was passing by his room on a late Saturday and stopped to listen when she heard gasps coming from his room. She crouched down and pressed her ear to his door to listen. When she figured out that he was pleasing himself, heated pressure started to build up in her lower abdomen. Soon enough her pussy was throbbing in unison with Klaus' cock, both breathing heavily as they played with their lower parts. 

 

After that night, Noe passed by his room as much as possible. She listened to his moans, that motivated her late night activities on her bed, for two weeks. It had become a horrible habit that she couldn't get rid of, and that led her to want more. To want to watch him touch himself. To want for him to watch her touch herself. And so when it became dark again, and everyone was well past asleep, Noe walked to Klaus' room and listened. She quietly pushed open his door and watched. He looked absolutely enchanting. His thimble fingers gracefully worked his cock like a pro. His glasses were laid on the small chair next to him, so that reassured Noe that he couldn't see her watching him. Noe was quickly turned on by the scenery in front of her, and loosened her bra only to lift up her shirt to expose her chest. Her nipples quickly hardened, but for once Noe ignored her chest. Her pussy was alreadly pounding, so she quickly moved her bottom clothes to her knees, and played with her clitoris. Her eyes were strained forward and watched as Klaus roughly pumped his cock with one hand while the other played with his chest. The pleasuring sensation continued for what felt like hours, Noe struck her fingers in her core and pump in unison with Klaus. When Noe had reached her limit, she let out a loud gasp and fell forward, opening the door in the process. Klaus jumped at the noise and quickly put on his glasses to see who the intruder was. To his surprise, Noe's figure was laid down face forward. Her chest was crushed against the wooden floor, bottom half was up in the air, and her clear release could be seen on her thighs. For a second Klaus was breathless, his cock twitched repetitively the longer that he watched her. And he watched her as she slowly lifted herself up, and fully exposed her beautiful body. Her shirt and bra were bunched up at her neck; the shorts on her knees had trapped her into a position that looked extremely vulnerable. Klaus had expected that she would leave in embarrassment for both parties, but she stayed and watched his cock twitch in their silence. Becoming embarrassed, Klaus covered his crotch and opened his mouth to yell at her. Noe quickly rushed to him to cover his mouth and fell on him. For a second, their privates touched, and they both moaned. Noe lifted her butt in the air and quickly told him what happened. She explained how she had been getting off on his moans and how she could never ask for forgiveness from him. One second of breath passed, and then Klaus grounded his pelvis against hers. Seeing that as a sign of consent, Noe removed her hands from his mouth and replaced them with her mouth. Not wanting to misread him, she let Klaus initiate everything.

 

She let him pound into her pussy restlessly while his hands played with her chest. Unluckily for them, there bodies were alreadly at their limit so soon enough Klaus was able to empty his juices inside of Noe. His moans were much better close up. They were pure ecstasy, and Noe loved them. Her body craved for more. Watching Klaus come down from his high, Noe suggested that Klaus watch her get off as a way to get him to forgive her further for her crimes. Klaus smiled at the idea, and Noe slowly pulled herself off of him, and sat down at the edge of the chair that was next to his bed. Gesturing to the ground infront of her, she started to touch her naked body whose clothes had gotten taken off during sex. Noe started with her chest, like she always did, and quickly her body reacted to the intense stares of Klaus as he watched her pussy get moist. Moving one hand to her clitoris, she opened her legs further and let out a series of moans. Klaus watched her pleasuring herself and soon understood the pleasure in watching others, in watching Noe. It was beautiful watching her become undone by her own fingers, and it was enchanting how her moans got louder when his mouth replaced her fingers. They were both beautifully naked.

-d.f.


End file.
